the heart of secrets
by Monica636
Summary: this is a story about new love in LA push...
1. Chapter 1

_**A Heart Of Secrets**_

 _ **Preface**_

 _ **What will you do when you find out that the world is not the way its suppose to be?**_

 _ **being a star I never had given much attention towards my surroundings I usually use to think that its not my world I don't belong here I belong somewhere else but where?**_

 _ **I don't know that but someday I will find out...**_

 _ **chapter - 1**_

 _ **the ariving**_

 _ **I was fed up with my day to day schedule I really needed a break so I thought why not going to some nice place in India itself yes I can go to jammu and kashmir , any hill station or somewhere else but I have to talk about this to my manager and afcourse I have to take pemission from my mom**_

 _ **giving a thought I went to the manager and told about this**_

 _ **"wha?! no way you are not going anywhere there are shows for which you have to prepare "he said " but I am fed up of this I need a break " I insisted "no means no you are not going anywhere and not in india itself " he said firmly "ok if I can't go in india itself then I can go somewhere out of india right what about america or france?"I asked "I agree out of india but you can't go to some popular place trust me I am only worried about your security" by seeing my sad face he said "ok but somwhere, where people don't recognise you and the media can't get you " I was so happy I finally will be out of here "yes ! yes! yes! thankyou so so much!" mom was never a problem she trusted me that I will never do anything wrong so here I was going somewhere but where?**_

 _ **I searched on the net there were lots of places but my attension was caught by a city name "forks"**_


	2. Chapter 2

chapter - 2

Forks

Forks I never heard of this city and it seems that it heavily rain there but its ok cause I love rain plus its full of natural beauty which will make it more interesting I can do hiking and many more thing its perfect finally I will be free there will be no one checking me or scolding me and no one will be there to make me feel as if I'm a star it will be awesome I will be free...

that night I was not able to sleep due to my excitment the next morning I quickly packed my bag and dressed and was ready to go as I was going downstairs "going somewhere" A voice startld me I need not turn to see that it was my bro sam he was my best friend and best bro "hey ! yeah I'm going to a city named forks " I said by his face it was clearly seen that he dose'nt have any idea what or where that place is but by seeing my excitement he said "oh cool" he then helped me to take my bag towards the door and kept it in car.

"so all things packed and don't forget to practice while you are out ok you promised me that remember " Mr. George said "ok ok I got it " I said frustrated he then just nodded by seeing my irritation. I then hugged my mom and bro "have fun " my bro said " be careful and have fun" my mom said "yup I will " I said them both.

so here I was going to an unknown city called "Forks".


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter - 3**_

 _ **The Beach**_

 _ **I was fully settled and all things were done I was planning to go out and explor the city but it was already 4:30 pm and I was a bit hungry and was too tired to cook so I thought about going to some resturant I quickly took the car keys and went out it was a bit cold here but it was good, cold air on my face felt strangly good I was wondering around don't know where I was headed to so I searched the net I followed the path after a few minutes the houses became to disappear and beautiful trees and greenry took its place it was nice I felt that I'm in india itself then after a few moments I saw a small but full of people restaurant named "diner" I guess its the favourate spot for people cool first time at a new place and to a popular spot safe and sound hmm...not bad I said to myself.**_

 _ **I entered the roof and went to the counter and ordered for a veg burger and coke the place was full and I seemed to feel uncomfertable so I went outside takeing my food I heard some peacefull sound of waves I suppose its nearby so I went to check out there it was beautiful and lovely it felt so peaceful here no one was going to disturb me I sat at a log of the wood and peacefully finished my dinner and was enjoying myself as it struck to me that its time I should go back but I wanted to be here more it was the perfect place I got up and went towards my car but boom! I got into someone I don't know but it was dark I can hardly see anything saying sorry I went towards my car and got home it was a peaceful night from my window I can see the beach the waves far away**_

 _ **no matter what ,I know I was going to go there tomorrow...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**chapter - 4**_

 _ **Flow of water**_

 _ **Next morning I woke up early I was to tired to get up from my bed I lay on my bed thinking what will be my schedule of today the beach was up afcourse then after that I will see where else I can go giving a thought I went to clean up it took me 15 min to get ready I was so relieved that I can finally choose my own clothes to wear.**_

 _ **I was ready but it was stll time so I made myself a cup of tea and standing there on the window side was drinking it and enjoying it I saw from a distance that someone was staring at me, at an instance he was there and then he just disappeared I did'nt know weather it was my imagination or really someone was standing there...**_

 _ **I got downstairs and took my car keys and drove towards the beach. I parked my car and went down there it was my heaven in forks the waves were flowning and I was just starng at it lost in my thoughts suddenly a voice startled me getting me back to the reality "what are you doing here?" I turned to see a muscular man standing in front of me twice of my hieght "just enjoying the view its so peaceful here I just love this place" I said "yeah no doubt it is but you should'nt be here so early " he said now that confused me why I should'nt be here? as I turned to ask him he was not there I looked around but he was nowhere "okay" now that was strange...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**chapter - 5**_

 _ **The Worst Nightmare**_

 _ **I was decided to go to hiking the next day it was nice here to see the beauty of nature so I quickly packed my backpack and dressed grabing a cerial and was out of my house in the car I felt a bit strange some sweet smell was coming from nowhere I consentrated on my driving and dicided to go on the beach first I don't know but I had a wierd feeling today like I should be on the beach so went towards La push and got down, there was no one on the beach so awesome I sat on the log and stared at the beach I recall that I have to practice for the shows and was wondering what mom will be doing now and my bro now at this point I really started missing them but I was determined I want to be alone and spend sometime with myself so I suddenly hear a roar from the woods but there was no one around I stared at the direction but soon there were a group of boys coming towards the beach insecurity ran through me I decided enough of beach now I should do my hiking so I went towards my car and went to the opisite direction as I found a suitable place for my car to be parked I quickly got out and went straight in the woods towards north it was again greenry everywhere so peaceful I thought to myself I went deep in the forst after time I felt that someone is watching me I quickly turned it was a man with dark complection but exeptionally beautiful I stared at him I studied his feature suddenly I noticed his eyes were red strange who would like a red colour eye lens "are you lost ?" he asked with is sweet vioce "no " I replied that suprised him "well who are you ?" I asked "and why were you following me?" he widened his eyes as if he did'nt expect me to ask such questions "well wrong flow of question sweetheart you should ask what are you ?" he said that confused me why would I ask that he was human right "I know what are you why would I ask you are a human" I said he grinned "no I'm no human " he suddenly with an instance came near me and said "I'm a vampire" for a moment I was really scared but after a while I got all cleared up I laughed "yeah and I'm a witch" I said joking that displeased him "ok guys come out I got it its a prank " I said loudly that made him angry "now now now you made me angry girl and whoever makes me angry pays for it " he said threatening me "common give it a break man I'm not scared of you ok ? now stop it " I said he was then came near me with an instance I turned oppisite to go but suddenly he was already infront of me he then was everywhere sometimes close to me sometimes far I did not get it how can a human be so fast that's impossible finally I got scared by his actions and turned to run was not able to because now he was just infront me my insticts told me to run but I knew I will not be able to cope up "now you believe me " he said he was happy that finally I was getting it "now you made my mind change now I will not kill you cause " he came near me and speak in my ears "you are gonna be my mate" I froze what dose that mean he was then suddenly frightened and got away from me it was all so fast suddenly from nowhere a wolf came up a huge wolf and his volentary act made me fell over the ground I froze I did'nt know what to do I just stared at them fighting after a moment I realized and rushed towards my car I ran as fast as I could finally I made it and getting to drivers seat I went towards my house but I was so scared I drove at full speed unconsious of my act I stumbled on the tree I felt someone coming towards the car and after that all wet black...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**chapter - 6**_

 _ **kidnapped!**_

 _ **When I gain consiousness I saw that I was in a room small but beautifully kept each thing in its order I did'nt know when I came here or what happened who helped me? was it a dream ? I began to question myself it was so stupid to belive that vampires exists but what I saw today...that made me question myself was it possible?**_

 _ **shooking off my head I decided not to think about it...**_

 _ **I heard some male vioces from the next room I got scared was it possible that I was kidnapped!**_

 _ **I looked around and found that the window was open I quickly got out of the house and ran towards the road I suddenly remember that my car was still at the house fearing I quickly thought about the consiquenses and decided to look for my car I can't tell my mom that I was kidnapped she will die with heart attack noway I tiptoed around the house and found that my car was parked at the side of the lawn I had the spare key and so I opened it and made a rush towards the road...**_

 _ **As I came home I quickly ran to pack my bag but what will I say to my mom giving a thought I decided to stay if I was kidnapped from the woods they did'nt know where my house is so I was safe in the city but till the summer break is over I was stuck here...**_

 _ **I was talking to my manager when I heard some sound across my window I saw two really muscular boys standing there at my lawn how dare they...**_

 _ **I quickly took my jacket and went outside "who are you ? and what are you doing here?" I shouted the one who was tall a bit spoke "To whom you were talking to?" he asked that I did'nt expect he should be giving an answer not questioning me instead "that's none of your business " I snapped he started shaking the one short hair said to him "Embry go " but he was just standing there like he has seen a ghost or somthing he was staring at me anger build in me "what are you staring at ? get out of my house now" I shouted at his face strange the one who was arguing just left like that without shouting at me or arguing...**_

 _ **hmm...good for him cause I seriously don't want to call cops...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**chapter - 7**_

 _ **werewolves**_

 _ **The next day I was practicing for my show I heard a knock on my door I went to see and was suprised to see the same muscular boy , anger build in me "what do you want?" I asked he just stared at me annoyed by his staring I strated to close the door but he held the door open I again tried to close it but it was of no use he then walk past me and went inside my room I was just shocked how dare he enter my house like that I went to my room "hey how dare you enter my room " I asked frustrated as he seem to be walk past me and went out of the door towards my lawn anger build in what is he trying to do "hey what's your problem are you insane or you are just being asshole?" I said frustrated with my reaction he started shaking I turned rolling my eyes sure I was not getting any answers from him "I'm going to call cops " I said as I turned to see his reaction I saw a huge wolf infront of me I froze it was the same wolf of my nightmares which was in the woods I was shocked I did'nt know what to do my insticts told me to run but I could'nt find much strength to move from my place it came near me and after that everything went black...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**chapter - 8**_

 _ **Truth**_

 _ **When I gain consiousness I was in my bedroom as I looked around there was no one but I heard some vioces from downstairs. Scared as I was I went down but stopped at the door I don't know who were they so I just tried to hear there talk so that I can report "I know embry its no good but you can't just move in like that " a male voice said "but its not safe for her to be here we have to her and being a werewolves its our duty" another male voice replied may be embry "we have to tell her about the vampire its still out there" I froze what? a vampire , means it was all real it was not a dream I kept murmurring unconsious of what I'm saying I was not able to relate to things what was happening and why me ? I was lost in thought when I heard someone calling my name "Sasha what happened please say something" he begged but I just stared at him finding my voice when I got enough strength speak "it was not a dream " I said , he then lifted me and took me inside where everyone was sitting I knew it was real but I was not able to belive it.**_

 _ **we sat on the couch there were some of the muscular boys and one girl in my living room I don't know why but I felt safe with them being of them who looked more mature spoke first "I'm sam ,this is Embry,paul,jacob, leah and seth" he said gesturing everyone "Hello" I said "I'm Sasha " I don't know why but the one sitting beside me chuckled "What is so funny?" I asked "we already know your name" he said I ignored him "So now when you are normal we have to tell you somthing very important" Sam said I understood what he meant "please say its not true"I pleaded "apparently it are werewolves and the guy you met in woods was a vampire you were very lucky that Embry saw you and saved you " he said geturing to the guy whom I already started hating I just nodded I know I should be greatful to him but at that moment I was very angry with him "but" sam continued "now he is after you and you don't seem to be safe here so you have to come down to la push " I stared at him it dose'nt make any sense how is it possible and what I will say to my mom when she will ask me where I was or how I am 'mom actually I'm at this place called lapush because some crazy vampire is after me and wanted to kill be but lucky enough I found a group of werewolves who are saving me from him' it sounded so rediculous he waited for my answer but Embry answered for me "ok so lets go" he said what how can he , may be he saved my life once but that dose'nt mean that he get to make decisions for me its my life! but I owe him one so I thought why not ,it was not bad to have friends ? was it?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**chapter - 9**_

 _ **Family**_

 _ **All the way to la push I never spoke a word to anyone I just liked to listen to there coversation seth was the best, fun loving type he and paul was having fun and jacob and sam was a bit serious and leah was lost in her thoughts but embry was just staring at me with a smile on his face. This was wierd and was annoying too. I stared back at him.**_

 _ **He blinked in surprise and then said "sorry".**_

 _ **Good for him I was not in mood to fight cause a lot was already going in my head. We arrived at a small but beautiful house. It had a small lawn and was near the woods. cool. I was the last to get in the house. Everyone got inside except embry this guy was really getting on my nerves "now what?" I asked irritated "nothing just don't stare at emily it really bugs sam"he said politely."Is she that beautiful" I said "not as beautiful as you" he said and truned towards the house. Okay..I said to myself.**_

 _ **As I went in ,a big guy whom I don't know said "so you are the one " what does that mean now. Anyways I just answered him "yes , I'm the one," he then glared at me and then his glare shifted towards embry who seems to be proud of himself and has a huge grinned on his face.**_

 _ **"Ok" sams voice commanded everyone sat on there respective places I went and sat with leah but soon enough embry sat beside me why is this guy being so friendly now. "so this Sasha" sam said geturing me. "hi " I said to everyone. Soon enough a girl came inside the house. I don't know why but leah got up and left. The girl who came sat next to me."I'm emily she said she was very beautiful but had a scare on her left side now I realized why embry told me that I quickly recovered my thoughts "hi, I'm Sasha" I said with a smile "oh so you are the one " she said that again confused me "why everyone keep saying that to me?" I asked confused "cause you are specail" she said that confused me more I wanted to ask more questions but sam interupted in between "so here's the plan embry , jake you'll be on inner circle and paul , Quil, and I will be on outer circle and seth and leah will be here in the woods for imprints ok and Sasha you need to be here till that vampire is caught ok?" he said I just nodded."so that's settled then".**_

 _ **Everyone got into there own conversation emily came with some snacks and drinks everyone especially the boys grabbed all of it and was fighting for muffins. That made me laugh. Emily brought some muffins and sat next to me. she was staring at them with full of concerned eyes it reminded me of my mom. "what happened ?" she asked " I miss my mom" I said "oh, where's your mom?" she asked "india" I said she was stunned she jumped up with excitment making every one startled "India" she said loudly everyone froze for a moment now this was a seen "yeah" I said a bit embaresed "you are from India oh my god " she said "what happened is there something wrong with it?" I asked "no its good actually we all are indians too in a way its our indian reservation "she said proudly "omg I did'nt know that " I said jumping with her up and down with exictement our reaction made everyone laughed and I got a best friend in forks...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**chapter - 10**_

 _ **Embry's POV**_

 _ **I was petroling towards the woods when a leeches smell caught me I quickly traced it. From a distant I saw a girl was making fun of the man standing opposite to her afcourse she did'nt believe him but suddenly he started walking towards her ' embry what are you thinking go get the leech' paul's voice startled me in my head I quickly got off and caught the leeches head I did'nt want to scare her but it was too late as I met her gaze I froze it was then I realized that I imprinted on her. The leech went off and everybody caught up at that time it was jake who startled everyone telling the news that one car had been bunched of the tree very badly we phased back to human and went towards the place where that accident had happened.**_

 _ **As we reached I saw a white coloured car luckly it wasn't damaged badly. Same ordered jake to look inside and he went inside" there is a girl she isn't hurt badly only she is unconsious" jake said "ok get her to emily" he ordered him he held her up it was then when I realized she was the girl whom I imprinted on anger build in me I started shaking badly "embry go now" sam ordered "first tell jake to leave her" I said controling my anger maybe sam understood and he caught her "Ok now you go and come when you feel in control" he said I just nodded and went towards the woods I kept thinking of her I did'nt know anything about her. I did'nt know who she was ? or why she was here? and how did she got hurt I wanted to be at emily's as soon as possible**_

 _ **I quickly recovered my thoughts and after phasing back to human I went straight towards sam's place.**_

 _ **When I got there everyone was settled in there own respective places and was waiting for me "what the hell happened to you?" jake asked frustrated I ignored him first I needed to see her "where is she?" I asked sam he gestured the left room I quickly went in I was relieved when I saw her face it was so beautiful in every way. I quickly went to the living room everyone was waiting for an answer except sam. "I imprinted " I said everyone started laughing and got into there own conversation.**_

 _ **Quil came to sit next to me "well man are you alright?" he asked "yeah " I replied. I then went towards the room to see her but she was not there I was shocked and worried where she could be I then saw her car key on the bed side on her key ring in was written 'Sasha' so her name was sasha cool but then I heard jake shouting "wait" I quickly went outside it was her car I followed her she drove straight towards the city and went to a house she parked the car on the drive way and went quickly I'm sure she was scared I tiptoed and went towards the backyard and saw through the window that she was packing her bag I froze how can she go leaving me behind I was going to stop her when I saw her unpacking things good she realized that , I don't know what I was thinking I don't even know that girl and I'm sure she did'nt know me too.**_

 _ **Next day I went to her house from the window I saw her talking to somebody "yeah I know I promised" she said I could hear a manly voice "yeah love you too" she said I froze anger build in me after a moment she was there in front of me "what you guys are doing here?" she asked "whom you were talking to?" I asked her instead of answering her that surprised her "that's none of your buisness" she said**_

 _ **I started shaking and paul told me to go and we went towards the woods how can she talk to anyone like that how can she say love you to anyone except me...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**chapter - 10**_

 _ **Girl of my dreams**_

 _ **(embry POV)**_

 _ **Sam ordered to go on petroling as he caught the sent of a leech. As I was passing through Sasha's house I caught the sent of the leech from her house. I froze it can't be happening I phased back to human and went towards her house from the window I saw her dancing she was looking so attractive. I recovered my thoughts and went towards the door I knocked at the door. As she opened the door her face filled with anger "what you want ?" she asked I just stared at her relieved that she was ok. annoyed she started closing the door but I held it firmly I can smell the leech's sent it was coming from upstairs I went past her and went towards the room she was shocked "hey how dare you come in my room?" she said firmly what? this was her bedroom I froze he was hear in this very room anger build in me controling myself I went towards her lawn "hey are you insane or you are just being an asshole?" she said frustrated niw I could'nt control myself I phased at that very lawn she just stared at me, paled ,horror can be seen through her eyes I wanted to comfort her that I will never hurt her but then suddenly she fell on the ground being unconsious.I called everyone and phased back to human and lifted her and lay her down on her bed. It was then when everyone arrived "what happened?" sam asked I told him everything and then he said "ok now but we can't tell her" what ? "we have to tell her" I said "we have to warn her about the danger she is in " I said "I know embry but you can't just get in like that" he said "but its not safe for her here we have to tell her and being werewolves its our duty" I said "that vampire is still out there" I heard some sound and went out towards the living room door she was standing there murmuring something , she was scared , I wanted to comfort her I held her in my arms but she dose'nt seem to be aware of it. I then shook her "Sasha Sasha are you alright?" she just stared at me "it was not a dream" she asked it was a lot to take in I know I just lifted her from waist and made her sit on the couch. It was sam who spoke first "hi, I'm sam this is embry, paul, seth, jake and leah" he said gesturing to each of us "hi , I'm Sasha"she said that made me chuckled the way she said was so cute but I already knew her name and I was so excited. She glared at me "what is so funny?" she asked annoyed "we already know your name" I said she rolled her eyes. "So when you are normal now we have very important news to tell you" sam said she froze "please say it was a dream" she pleaded that made me furious "apparently its not we are werewolves and the man whom you met in the woods was a vampire , it was embry who saw you and saved you" he said gesturing me I grinned at her but she only nodded that made me sad but I knew it was a lot to taken for her. "but now he seems to be after you and you don't seem safe here so you have to come down to la push with us" he continued. she was just staring towards the ground thinking I guess. But there was no way ,I was not going to leave her alone here so I said "ok lets go " . She seemed angry enough but just nodded. Apparently she understood the danger she was in. we drove towards la push at sam's place. On the way I was just stariing her trying to remember her features. she then suddenly stared back at me that surprised me when I realized what she was trying to do I said " sorry".**_

 _ **When we reache at emily's everyone went inside I waited for her she seemed annoyed " now what is it?" she said I did'nt know what to say so I just said what first came at my mind " nothing , just don't stair at emily it really bugs sam" I said politely she seemed confused "is she that beautiful" she said smiling she looked so cute "not as beautiful as you" I said and quickly went inside.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**chapter - 12**_

 _ **surprises**_

 _ **I caught up with emily and was having a lot of fun at reservation. She usually asked me questions about India and how was it. We were making an indian meal for everyone. She asked me weather I have a boyfriend or not. The sudden change in topic made me uncomfortable. "well , no I hate all these things " I said "oh " she said "can I ask you why?" she continued. "I don't know , but it is stated bad in our culture its not good for a girl to be with a boy before wedding" I said "so that means you will marry first" a voice startled me I turned to see , it was embry I rolled my eyes and ignored him "sasha will you stir this I just come in a min or so" emily said "yeah sure " I said smiling "your smile is beautiful" embry said "thanks " I said he was being nice but I don't want to talk to him. "what are you both making?" he asked "you will get to know soon for now I can only tell its an indian dish" I said I was busy with cooking I did'nt realized when he came that near to me cause when I turned he was standing just behind me. That made my heart beat stop. I shook my head. I was a star. I was not allowed to fall in love. I turned back towards the stove. "will you pass some plates" I asked he then gave me some plates grinning, that made me feel annoyed. what was he thinking? I want to know. "will you please call everyone" I asked "you finished" he said with excitement. I nodded. he then went out and came with in a min. "its done. want some help" he said "no its fine" I said though it was not, he quickly grabbed the dish from my hand "give that" he said I glared at him annoyed as I was . he rolled his eyes. And we both went towards the living room holding the dishes and plates everyone was staring at us with a smile. That made me angry.**_

 _ **"I'm just coming" I said to emily and went out towards the woods. I can hear some foot steps following me. I turned to look, it was embry. why does'nt he understand I want to be alone! "what are you doing here?" he asked "will you please go?" I said ignoring his question. His face fell. I did'nt like that. "I just want to be alone" I said politely. "ok" he said but I can still hear his foot steps, anger build in me "why don't you leave me alone?, I want to be alone and by that I mean you to go and leave me the hell alone" I shouted. he seems to be angry "I can't " he said controling himself. "why?" I asked "because that freaking leech is still out there and I can't leave my imprint to be roaming around alone when she is in grave danger" he shouted back. Now that I totally forgot. I can feel blood drained out of my face. he was then near me holding me from my shoulder. "I will not let anyone hurt you" he said assuring me. "can I ask you one thing?" I said he nodded "why do you care about me?" I asked ,for a moment his face was tensed like he was deciding something "ok , I think its time now" he said after a moment.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**chapter - 13**_

 _ **Normal**_

 _ **We were then sitting on the log. "so the thing is.." he began but stopped abruptly. He then got up and started walking left to right. He was thinking hard really hard. I don't know what was it that made him do tense. I was curious to know but I waited patiently.**_

 _ **It was really getting annoyed now. It was 15 min passed and still he was just roaming around. I was really frustrated. Anger build in me. "you know what, just let it be." I said irritated. He looked at me for a moment then shook his head " no I need to tell you." he said.**_

 _ **Suddenly , we heard a growl. It was really painful. we looked at each other. "there is something wrong. I need to go and you please don't roam around and go straight towards emily's. can you do that?" he said fermly. I just nodded.**_

 _ **I went straight towards emily's. The day went on as usual then. We had a lot of fun together. we cooked, danced , listened to music and had pillow fights too. Though it was stupid but was real fun. It was 6:30 as I checked my watch. "time to go home " I said to emily "Aww...Ok but tomorrow we are having fun again I'll call my other friends too. It will be all about girls tomorrow. what do you think?" she said she was really exicted. "it will be great ! awesome! we'll have a lot of fun together" I said hugging her. I was excited too. "bye" I said to emily. she waved from the door.**_

 _ **While driving towards home, I was really happy. Now I finally got to live a normal life. Though not so normal but better than that life which I used to live in india.**_

 _ **I was really tired when I reached home. So I went straight towards my bedroom and lay down on bed. It was then I remembered that embry wants to tell me something and he told me to wait at emily's , shit I forgot. but I can't go now can I? I have to wait for tomorrow morning.**_

 _ **(A/N: I'm sorry about this chapter its really a mess but I changed my mind and got a fantastic idea how to end this I'm posting 3-4 chapters together so you will know whats going to happen its for the best I'm sorry again.**_

 _ **but do read the next chapter its awesome...)**_

 _ **thankyou!**_

 _ **enjoy!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**chapter - 14**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **The next morning, I was practicing my dance moves when a voice startled me "hey!" I turned to see, It was embry "very funny" I said sarcastically "seems to me" he said similing. It seems really nice to have friends right? giving a thought I went to change the song, I put up one of the old hindi song which I like the most. "whats with that?" he asked interested "its one of the old hindi songs " I said "its really nice" he said "wanna dance " he continued "if you wanna dance then this song will the best" saying this I went to change the song, this time I put up a rock song with full of dancing. "um..what about a little slow music?" he asked "ok...but how will you dance on that?" I said turning to change the song.**_

 _ **I was going through the play list. "um...can I ask you something?" he asked "sure" I said still searching "um...do you have a boyfriend?" he asked that suprised me "yes, I have many boyfriends back in india karan, stephen, Arun, Macklin and now I have friends in forks too you, paul, jacob, seth, sam" I said jokingly. He stared at me with an angry look on his face, he was really irritated "ok , it was a bad joke fine! I got it" I said after a moment and turned towards the player. "So you really have boyfriend?" he asked how can he think of that ? what was going in his mind? "are you mad? affcourse Not! I don't date, I hate that gf bf thing" I frowned "why?" he asked innocently. Now that one I knew was coming. "you really want an answer?" I asked he nodded egarly. Now I had to smile on that, I can't resist giving a smile.**_

 _ **"Ok , so here's the thing. It seems really disgusting to me, I mean they meet, they date, they have the thing and then bye forever just like that, I mean is this the thing which you call love? Its not love. Its like you are playing with your heart, with your feelings and by doing this you are fooling yourself" I said I looked up amd he was staring at me. "Hmm...so what is love in your opinion then?" he asked. "umm...in my opinion love is commitment. Its not related to body but is related to soul. That's why I like arrange marrieges, I mean its totally magical how they in two or three meetings know that yes he's the one, and without any disgusting things they get married and commit to each other that no matter what happens I'll be always there for you. Now that's what I called love. true love. but now a days even marrieges does'nt last forever. It all seems like a fariy tale .I know I'm sounding insane" I said gigling. "no, you'er not. I totally understand." he said. There was silence then. "you know you'er the first person whom I have told all this" I said after a moment. "really?" he asked suprised. "wait did I tell him...no I did'nt" I said talking to myself basically. "him who?" he asked confused."my best friend" I said "who's your best friend?" he asked "um..actually I have three best friends kashish , shanelle and karan" I said "girls or boys?" he asked "shanelle and kashish are girls and karan is a boy he is really awesome, we share all our like we can't resist telling each other what happened" I said casually.I looked up when I did'nt get a reply, his face was tense and suddenly he started shaking "what happened?" I asked confused. He then stood up and walked out of the house without uttering a word. I was shocked, angry and confused. What did I do now?**_

 _ **I don't think so I did anything wrong. Did I?**_

 _ **(A/N: Its my opinion on relationship now a days. I appologize if I hurt your feelings. I hope you like it and don't forget to review. It means a lot)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**chapter - 15**_

 _ **The Worst Happens For Good**_

 _ **After half an hour I got a call from emily.**_

 _ **(On phone~)**_

 _ **"hello" I said.**_

 _ **"hello Sasha" she said.**_

 _ **"emily what happened" I asked.**_

 _ **"can you please come to my house its a bit urgent" she said.**_

 _ **"ok, I'm coming. I'm on my way" I said.**_

 _ **saying this I hung up the phone. She was really sounding could have happened?**_

 _ **Hundereds of thoughts came into my mind but surrounded by only one person 'Embry'. I parked my car and quickly went inside. Everyone was there except Embry and Sam.**_

 _ **I looked at emily "what happemed? where's embry?" I asked she looked stunned. "I don't know" she said. "we have searched for him , but could'nt find him" Jake said "I thought he was with you" quil said "no , I mean yes he was there before but I don't know what happened and he just ran out of the house. I thought thier must be some emergency" I said explaining things, as I was finished. I heard some foot steps from behind my back.**_

 _ **It was Embry and Sam, anger build in "where the hell were you? you know you scared the hell out of us!" I shouted but in response he just ignored my question and went past me sitting next to jake. I was shocked. My jaw fell open. What the hell was happening? " Embry what happened? why are you ignoring me?" I asked innocently. He never replied anger build in me."ok fine! if you don't wanna talk to me then so do I" I said. Saying this I went out towards my car.**_

 _ **While driving towards home all things kept coming into my mind. Was I a fool to go over thier and make myself insulted infront of everyone? anger build in me. I was so angry that I did'nt see what was coming towards me. I stopped the car abruptly. I quickly got out of the car.I expected someone lying on the road but I did'nt know that I was going to face the worst nightmare of my life. He was just standing infront of me, same red blood eyes, dark brown skin, beautiful as angel, but he was a death angel."hello there. So we meet again. I hope now you very well know who I am"he said with his musical voice. I was too scared to say anything.**_

 _ **"Let me introduce myself, I'm Robert" he said and then took deep breath and said "hmm...you smell mouth watering".**_

 _ **I life was going to end. Though , I was scared but deep down I knew they will come to save me.**_

 _ **"They'll come" I said "who? the werewolfs? " he said laughing "this time they'll not come to save you." he continued.**_

 _ **yes, he is right. Now embry hates me. I don't mean anything to him. He'll not come to rescue me. I have to face it on my own.**_

 _ **I closed my eyes and the first thing I saw was his face, embry's face, that time I realized that he was the one whom I love.**_

 _ **"Embry, I love you" I whispered under my breath.**_

 _ **Now I was ready, but as I opened my eyes, I saw a big black and white wolf standing infront of me.I was shocked for a moment. I then heard seth's voice coming from back "Sasha common we have to go to emily's " he said I turned and followed him ,as I was walking I could feel a glare on me.**_

 _ **When we reached at emily's she hugged me tightly "are you alright?" she asked. "yeah, just feeling a bit dizzy" I said "want to sleep?" she asked I just nodded unable to speak. she then took me to one of the guest rooms. "do you want something?" she asked concerned. I shook my head. "ok if you need anything then let me know ok?" she said again I just closed the door and I lay down on the bed.**_

 _ **Unable to think much I quickly felt asleep...**_

 _ **In my dream I was at a medow all alone. Suddenly I heard a crackling voice and out of nowhere there was a big wolf coming and standing infront of me.**_

 _ **I quickly got up, opening my eyes. "what happened?" I heard a voice ,I turned to see , it was embry. he really looked worried " was just a dream" i assured him. "what are you doing here?" I asked. he bit his lips "actually I want to talk to you" he said "ok say I'm listneing" I said "I want to appologize for what I did, it was really stupid" he said "it really was" I said "actually the thing is I imprinted on you" he said "what does that mean ?" I asked confused. "you remember what you said about love and soul that day" he asked "yes" I said "its the same thing you are my soulmate, you are the one who is made for me " he said "so you love me?" I asked "yes I do" he said bitting his lips "but I totally understand if you like someone else, I mean you are-" he continued "whoa whom are you talking about?" I asked confused "you like karan right?" he asked "what?" I started laughing "no we are just friends, he already has a girlfriend , whom he gonna stupid how can you think of that" I said. "so whom do you love?" he asked "you really want an answer?" I asked he just nodded "OK, its you" I whispered"what?" he asked with a huge grin on his face."oh! please don't make me say those words out loud" I said stared at me "OK fine , Embry call I love you " I said he was stunned for a moment and then he grinned at me "now that was cool" he said coming closer to kiss me but I stopped him "what?" he asked gently "Indian remember" I said he rolled his eyes and asked "can I hug you?" similing "sure" I hugged me it was then I realized about Robert "Embry , what happened down there? what happened about Robert?" I choked out." don't worry he is dead." he said ,I was relieved. I hugged him more tightly."now if you will do that , then I'll not be able to control myself" he said teasing me. "shut up!" I shouted. saying this I loosen the grip.I yawned."you should sleep now love" he said kissing my forehead."you too" I said.I lay down on the bed beside embry,tired as I was ,I quickly felt asleep.**_

 _ **A/N: this is not the end. A lot more is coming. I hope you like me know what you think and don't forget to review. Thank you!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**chapter - 16**_

 _ **Decisions**_

 _ **Its a week past and I feel really great about this imprinting thing,Embry is really awesome.**_

 _ **Today I'm going to introduce embry to my mom. We can't go to india so I'll make video call done. As I was thinking about it, my cell phone rang.**_

 _ **on phone ~**_

 _ **me:hello**_

 _ **stephen:hey girl what's up?**_

 _ **me:stephen,all good what about you?**_

 _ **stephen:same listen,we got a new show to prepare for, its in cannada.**_

 _ **me:OK. which songs?**_

 _ **stephen:um...actually we have to figure out that.**_

 _ **me:OK, no problem.**_

 _ **stephen:I was thinking of all popular songs, starting with slow tuning and then we'll get to the fast track.**_

 _ **me:yeah that will be great!**_

 _ **stephen:so we have to select the songs now.**_

 _ **me:how about 'jiya re'.**_

 _ **stephen:yeah that will be great.**_

 _ **we had all the schedule made then.**_

 _ **on phone ~**_

 _ **me:hey,you didn't' told me when is the concert?**_

 _ **stephen:its on Saturday this week's Saturday.**_

 _ **The phone was hung up then.**_

 _ **This week means I'll be gone after this ! I don't want to go now. I quickly dialed my uncle George's phone number.**_

 _ **on phone ~**_

 _ **me:hello uncle,I wanted to talk about the concert in Canada.**_

 _ **uncle:yeah did stephen told you.**_

 _ **me:yes,we have selected the songs too. But uncle I don't want to come to india now. It's my vacation going. please uncle can you drop me to forks after the concert. I'm fine with the concert its that I want to be in forks a little more.**_

 _ **uncle:I know,I told you three months...**_

 _ **me:uncle please I'm not telling you to cancel the concert.I'm telling you to drop me at forks after the concert.**_

 _ **uncle:OK, I'll see what I can do.**_

 _ **me:please,thanks.**_

 _ **saying this I hung up the phone.**_

 _ **I need to tell embry everything now. I totally forgot that I was not a normal teenager.**_

 _ **After an hour I heard a knock on the door. It will probably be him. I went to open the door.**_

 _ **"Hey!" he greeted me."what's up?" he asked."nothing" I said turning towards my bedroom.**_

 _ **we were then sitting on my bed in my bedroom." what happened?" he asked seeing my dull face."Actually,I have to tell you something" I said finally."OK" he said a bit tensed."Em, as you had your secret I too had my secret" I said a bit depressed." don't tell me you are a vampire!" he joked. I giggled."no, not that" I said.I took a deep breadth" OK, its that I'm a singer,a celeb,back in india"I blurted out. He was stunned for a moment." what?like seriously?" he asked I nodded." sasha,baby,its awesome! why did'nt you told me before?" he asked."I didn't know how you will react" I said honestly. "wait there's more" I said "my manager called me this morning, and told me about a new concert we are going to perform in Canada." I said he looked confused."I'm going embry,I'll be gone day after tomorrow." I said.**_

 _ **He was shocked. I could see his heart break from his eyes.**_

 _ **"so, you are ending this?" he choked out.**_

 _ **I could see what it will do to him and to me, but I don't have any choice...**_

 _ **dp do I?**_

 _ **A/N: please let me know what do you think! It means a lot.**_

 _ **what do you think, what will be sasha's decision? Will she break up with embry? what will happen then? let me know what you think of sasha and embry.**_

 _ **And if you have any suggestions and request PM me or review.**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**chapter - 17**_

 _ **Meeting**_

 _ **I knew it will not do any good if I break up with embry because he was my soulmate.I can't do that...**_

 _ **After a moment of thought I shook my head "No! I would never do that never ever." tears came down from my eyes after that realization.**_

 _ **He hugged me tightly "I thought so" he sighed relieved."we are soulmates embry, I would never do that to us, we are meant to be together."I said after a moment."I know love" saying this he kissed my forehead.**_

 _ **"But I will be gone and I don't know when I will return will you wait for me?" I asked "yes, no matter how much time you take I'll be there waiting for you, you are my everything now" he said and he really meant it.I smiled and hugged him once more."Embry, I want you to meet my mom" I said "what? you'er serious?" he asked I nodded "sure! why not?" he said smiling and a bit excited.**_

 _ **After a while we were sitting in my room doing a video call to my mom. "hey mom" I said**_

 _ **"hey baby what are you doing?" she asked**_

 _ **"nothing" I said**_

 _ **"mom, actually I want you to meet someone" I said bitting my lips.**_

 _ **"ok" my mom said.**_

 _ **I still don't know how mom will react.I called embry and he came into view."hello Mrs. Gregory" he greeted her.**_

 _ **"hello" saying mom looked at my direction.**_

 _ **"mom, this is embry my friend" I said.**_

 _ **"hello" she said again now sweetly.**_

 _ **That took me by surprise I didn't know weather it was really sweet or was a silence before a storm.**_

 _ **After a while we were chit- chatting freely embry was his usual self cracking jokes sometimes on me that irritated me I even punched him once.**_

 _ **After a few minutes embry excused himself amd went out of my room.I knew it was his time for petroling.**_

 _ **"so, you love him?" mom asked I was stunned then quickly recovered myself."how do you know?" I asked "common sweety I can see how much you love him, you were still staring at the door when he was gone and was not there" she said "you are not mad at me?" I asked "oh common sweety you have every right to marry the guy you love I know I'm very strict but now you are not my small little baby now you are big enough to know your own good and also I saw how he stare at you, you both are meant for each other." she said "mom thank you so much but no matter what I will always be your little baby"I said.**_

 _ **That night was one of the best night of my life...**_

 _ **A/N: Do tell me what do you think!**_

 _ **Review!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**chapter - 18**_

 _ **My little disaster**_

 _ **Next morning I quickly dressed up and went out to la-push. I can't wait to tell embry about this good news.**_

 _ **"hey guess what?" I said excited "what?" he said. We were at the beach."you know, mom approved!" I said "oh! that's great news" he said but something was not wrong. He didn't seem his usual self. "Embry what happened ?" I asked "what? nothing" he said "embry you can't fool me I know you very well." I said "common you can tell me" I continued."Actually, I had a fight with my mom again yesterday." he said sadly I knew something was wrong**_

 _ **. doesn't seem to know that her son was one of the werewolves and embry can't tell her because of the tribal laws and also because he didn't want to hurt her.I thought for a moment "Embry, I want to meet your mom." I said or rather demanded "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded."ok then" he said "now" I said "okay..." he said.**_

 _ **we were then off to his was a small house but rather knocked at the door."who's there?" a sweet voice asked "its me mom" embry said "coming" she said.**_

 _ **A lady with black hair, dark brown eyes, tanned skin opened the door."hello Mrs. Call" I said "hello" she said lokking towards embry with confused and full of questioned expression." mom this is Sasha my-" he said I cut him off "his friend" I said smiled and let us in.**_

 _ **"I'm so sorry I didn't inform and came like that" I said "oh please as it is I was getting bored I'm glad you came" she said. we were dozed off in conversation was a very nice and free minded was just staring at us.**_

 _ **After a while Mrs. Call sent embry out to do some work as she wanted to spend some time alone with me.**_

 _ **"Sasha will you please tell me the truth, I'm really worried about Embry" she said now this I knew was coming. e**_

 _ **"Aunty, trust me embry is not doing anything wrong, Actually he is involved with a group of people who help students to get rid of drugs" I said what first came into my mind. She seems to buy that. I was happy to see her relieved.**_

 _ **"I'm so happy that he has you" she said when we were leaving to go back to sam's."I want to see you soon do come by" she said with a motherly touch.**_

 _ **"Thanks" he said suddenly."why?" I asked as we were going towards sam's."I heard what you said to my mom" he said "you know I'm very good lier" I said jokingly.**_

 _ **"so, when I will get my first kiss?" he asked teasing. Now this was the Embry whom I was missing.**_

 _ **A/N: let me know what you think! Review!Enjoy!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**chapter - 19**_

 _ **Our Forever**_

 **SPOV**

It is my 20th birthday in forks. From past few years I have been coming here whenever I get time to meet my friends and embry the love of my life. I'm so excited about it is first time when I'm in forks and my birthday has arrived. I quickly got up and dressed and went out towards la-push.I'm so excited to meet everyone.

 **EPOV**

Today is Sasha's birthday and I have planned something beyond her imagination. As it is a surprise so I have told everyone to ignore her. I don't want to spoil this.

 **SPOV**

As I reached at emiliy's I quickly went in. I saw everyone sitting at their own respectful places. But no one seems to be awar of my birthday. "hey" emily greeted me."hey" I said. Even emily didn't' remember. I felt very bad. I quickly got out "I'll be at the beach" I said to emily and went towards the beach.

Seeing those waves moving up and down always makes me calm down. It was then I heard someone calling my name. I didn't need to turn to know that it was Embry.

 **EPOV**

I was at the beach when emily called to tell me that Sasha is at her house. I quickly went to Sasha's house to make the arrangements. Taking my friends Jake and Quil.

When I reached at Emily's she was not there. Worried as I was I asked Emily "where is she?"

"She has gone towards beach" she replied.

I quickly went towards the beach. I was relieved to see her roaming here and there with a stick in her hand. She must have felt bad that everyone has forgotten her birthday.

 **SPOV**

"hey" he said "what are you doing here alone?" he asked "nothing " I said in a dull tone. "ok...you are coming with me " he said but I didn't want to go anywhere."No, Em, please I don't want to go anywhere" I said he rolled his eyes "oh common don't be a spoil sport" he said and dragged me towards the woods.

After a while he told me to close my eyes "but why?" I asked "just do as I say" he said. I did.

After few minutes he told me to open my eyes. As I opened my eyes, there was a beautiful meadow in front of us. The grass, the trees, the wild flowers was all just beautiful. "so, what do you think?" he asked "its beautiful " I said.

We were then standing in the middle of the meadow. I was looking around with all so surprised eyes. Suddenly, Embry went to his knees. Making my eyes locked to his. He was...oh my god he was proposing me! I wanted to shout out loud but controlled myself. "ok, so, Miss Sasha Gregory, I know I'm a bit mad and have some issues but I'm totally crazy about you, so will you marry me?" he asked with dazzling eyes making my heart bounce.

"Hmm...let me think I know you are mad and I'm a bit crazy too, I think we will match better. So, yes I will marry you Mr Embry Call." I said with a then got up and held my face with his hand and started coming closer and then his lips met mine. It was our first kiss. It was really special.

He then took me to my I opened the door everyone shouted "surprise!" I was so happy to see them all. My mom, bro, shanelle, kashish,karan, emily, kim, jared, jake, sam,Mrs Call, everyone. Even my uncle was there. I looked at embry surprised "happy birthday" he said grinning. My mom came and hugged me "happy birthday my child" she said "thankyou ma" I said. I quickly went up and got dressed in the clothes which my mom brought for me. When I came down I saw Embry standing near the stairs fully dressed in a tux. He looked so hot. He was then gesturing a hand towards me "you look beautiful" he complimented "you too look handsome" I said blushing.

We then went towards the living room. As I was going to cut the cake mom interrupted giving me a ring. I looked at her surprised and then at embry who was smiling sheepishly "you knew?" I asked surprised he nodded.

We then exchanged our rings. Then I cut the was laughing and giggling singing the birthday song for me. It was the best birthday all danced and had a lot of fun. First time being no media around.

After the party was over I and embry were sitting outside at the corridor. I was looking up at the sky. Seeing the was so beautiful. "thanks" I said "for what?" he asked "for was the best birthday ever.I have never seen my mom so happy." I said "well, she is my mom too now as you are Mrs call my wife to be so don't say thank you" he said I blushed at the thought "aye haye captain" I said.

we both laughed.

It was true. Now we were finally going to start our forever. "Embry, I love you" I said."I know, I love you too." he said.

 _ **A/N: And that's it. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Review please!**_

 _ **cause your thoughts matter a lot!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


End file.
